


~My Misadventures in Eddsworld~

by MultiFandomTrashGal14



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: (Will update these as i go along), Eddie BOI!, F/M, Good thing i dont have it, I feel proud of the first few chapters?, Im gone now, M/M, MATT IS FABULOUS, Matt - Freeform, Momma Patryk, Multi, My first book on here, Oh hell yes~, Papa Paul, TOOOM!, TT, They aren't shipped with the reader, Tord is adorable, Wow, Writers block is sh!t, actually, bai, idk - Freeform, ill shut up now, im lame, sorry - Freeform, sorry for wasting your time, trust me - Freeform, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrashGal14/pseuds/MultiFandomTrashGal14
Summary: You are a simple girl with a simple life living in an apartment with your not-so-simple roommates. People warned you not to move in with them, that they ALWAYS have 'Eddventures'. But you didn't care! You wanted something more challenging! Now, things get a bit more complicated when 6 months after 'The Incident'... Weird stuff happens... well.. weirder than usual. How will you deal with it? How will your friends deal with it? Will there be Love? Death?? DRAMA!? Most likely... Come along and find out~ (Also, some of the stuff in here will be inspired by all over the Internet, so I font take credit for EEEEEEEVERYTHING~ Thanks!)





	1. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in the black hoodie with the sickeningly familiar accent just can't take no for an answer until a gun is pressed to his forehead, can he?

_**1st person / (y/n) POV** _   
  
I sat on the couch, yawning, as it was only 5 in the morning.    
Why was I up so early?   
Well, I awoke to a phone call, some stranger saying that he would be at our home soon.   
I patted the gun I had in my pocket.   
I’m not taking any chances.   
I trained for four years in this Army, ‘Red’ I think?    
Either way, if it was some creep, he’d regret even coming around here.   
  
  
A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. 

 

I stood, ready to fight if need be.

I opened the door, seeing someone I didn’t recognize.   
By the gaze he was giving me, he didn’t recognize me either.   
  
“W-who are you?” He asked, his accent more apparent in person.   
  
“The real question, is who are you? State your motives, or leave.” I said, carefully.

 

He put his hands up in mock surrender.   
“T-tord. Tord Larssen. You may have heard of me-”   
  
Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a hard punch to the cheek, making him stumble backwards.   
“...... Ow!”   
  
“I have heard about you, Mr- ‘ _ I don’t need friends since I’ve got this robot _ !!’”

  
His eyes widened in surprise.   
“H-how do you?”   
  
“You’re still a wanted man. And I won’t hesitate to call the police.”   
  
“W-wait-”   
  
“What?”   
  
“... You told me to s-state my motives… right?”   
  
“... Yeah but does that really-?”   
  
“Just hear me out..” he took a deep breath, probably thinking I would believe whatever terrible sob-story he came up with. I wouldn’t. Tom told me to be smarter than to fall for dumb stories, especially from people with backgrounds like him.  

“I came to… apologize. A-and before you punch me again… I know I won’t be forgiven. I know you probably hate me at least half as much as I know the others do.. But I still needed to come here, to apologize and-”   
  
“Clear your conscience? So you could leave and continue your life without wanting to feel guilty? You’re  _ sick _ .  **Leave** , and don’t come back. I don’t want you to hurt them… not again… not while  _ I’m here. _ ”   
  
“... Can I at least see them?”   
  
“ _ No. _ ”   
  
“But-”   
  
“ _ Leave. _ ” I pulled out my gun, not playing any games. I aimed it at his forehead, him putting his hands up in surrender.   
  
“Okay… O-okay… I’ll leave…… Take care of them for me.”   
And like that, he left. Without another word.   
  
_ Good Riddance. _


	2. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Notice!!

I'm rewriting this story, so This little note won't count as a chapter.

Just thought you all deserved to know.

The official first chapter should be out soon.


End file.
